


Special Delivery

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [468]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/12/20: “guess, parcel, fresh”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [468]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/12/20: “guess, parcel, fresh”

Whatever was wrapped in the unaddressed parcel on the front porch Derek couldn't guess but from the smell he thought it might be prudent to contact the nearest hazmat team.

Instead, "Stiles!" Derek called.

“Ah! My dragon scales!” Stiles cried laying eyes upon the mysterious package.

Derek knew better than to ask but Stiles eagerly explained: “Crucial ingredient for my aphrodisiac potion.” Noting Derek’s still confused expression, he added, “For a _customer_ , not _us!—_ Altho-ough…” Stiles’s eyebrows started waggling. “We’ll try it out. It’s _awesome_ stuff, especially when it’s fresh!”

Derek also knew better than to doubt his mage husband.


End file.
